


An Gé

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Horrible Goose (Untitled Goose Game), Irish Language, Simple Irish Story
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Lá amháin, tháinig an gé. Agus an lá sin, bhí gach rud ina cíor thuathail.A simple story about the goose written in Irish.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	An Gé

Lá amháin, tháinig an gé. Agus an lá sin, bhí gach rud ina cíor thuathail.

Bhí an gé ag snámh loch nuair a chonaic sí ceapairí ar an mbinse.

“Is maith liom ceapairí,” a cheap sí. Agus thóg sí iad.

Ansin, bhí an gé ag rith sa ghairdín nuair a chonaic sí bláth dearg deas sa bhláthcheapach.

“Is maith liom bláth,” a cheap sí. Agust thóg sí é.

Ansin, bhí an gé ag siúl sa mhargadh nuair a chonaic sí spéaclaí.

“Is maith liom spéaclaí,” a cheap sí. Leag sí an buachaill agus thóg sí iad.

Ansin, bhí an gé ag imirt in aice leis na tithe nuair a chonaic sí stoca crochta ar an líne éadaí.

““Is maith liom stocaí,” a cheap sí. Agus thóg sí é.

Ansin, bhí an gé ag damhsa ar an stáitse sa teach tábhairne nuair a chonaic sí gloine pionta ar an mbord.

“Is maith liom gloiní pionta” a cheap sí. Agus thóg sí é.

Ansin, bhí an gé ag scriosadh an mionsamhail an bhaile nuair a chonaic sí an clog.

“Is maith liom clog,” a cheap sí. Agus thóg sí é.

Thóg sí gach rud. Mar is gé í.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually use the pronoun “it” when talking about the goose. As far as I know, there isn’t a gender-neutral way of expressing “it” in Irish. Since the word goose is feminine, I decided to use female pronouns.
> 
> The word for clock and bell are the same. Of course, the goose took the bell.


End file.
